


Ang Saging sa Talipapa

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Buhay Probinsya, Crack, Fluff, Humor, Jealous!Jongin, M/M, Mpreg, OCs - Freeform, Pregnant!Kyungsoo, shitty - Freeform, word vomit
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Naglilihi si Kyungsoo sa saging ni Sehun na pinagseselosan naman ng asawa niyang si Jongin.





	Ang Saging sa Talipapa

**Author's Note:**

> Para 'to sa friend kong sa wakas gagraduate na! Idea niya talaga 'to pero kating-kati ako isulat kaya eto sinulat ko kaso di ako confident na benta 'to. Post ko na lang din kasi sayang tsaka para maibahagi ko sa inyo itong nasulat ko.
> 
> Marami pa ako ipopost so stay tuned mga mambabasa kong mahal na mahal ko at laging tumatangkilik sa mga gawa ko. Kilala niyo na mga sarili niyo kahit di tayo close pero full support kayo sa akin. Maraming salamat.
> 
> Sana wag kayo magsawa sa mga pinagsususulat kong (wa naman ehem k - w e n ta) ewan lang lol. Pero hiling ko lagi sana mapasaya ko kayo. Yun lang naman at maraming salamat ulit!

Naka-ilang piling na si Kyungsoo ng saging pero hinahanap-hanap pa rin niya iyon hanggang hapon matapos niyang maubos ang kakabili lang niyang saging sa talipapa nung umaga.

Apat na buwan ng buntis si Kyungsoo at di na siya makaantay sa panganganak pero habang naghihintay, panay muna ang kain niya ng saging mapa-lakatan, latundan o señorita man yan. Basta saging at basta saging na galing sa paborito niyang tindero na palagi niyang binabalik-balikan.

"San ka pupunta, Soo?" Tanong ng asawang si Jongin na kagagaling lang sa bukid.

"Sa talipapa bibili ako saging." Sagot ni Kyungsoo habang nakahawak sa kanyang umbok na tiyan.

Nagbago ang timpla ng mukha ni Jongin. "Wag mo sabihing sa lalaking 'yon ka na naman bibili."

"May problema ba dun?" Tinaasan niya ng kilay ang asawa dahil nakakaramdam siya kung saan mapupunta ang kanilang usapan.

Suminghal si Jongin at pumamewang matapos ibaba ang dalang talbos ng kangkong. "Masyado ka naman ata napapalagi doon. Pinopormahan ka ng tindero na 'yon, Soo."

Muntik na matawa si Kyungsoo dahil hindi niya aakalaing iyon pala ang hinuha ni Jongin tungkol sa tindero. Umarte si Kyungsoo na dismayado pampaasar sa asawa niyang akala mo alam na ang lahat sa mundo. "Hoy, natatakot ka ba na mamaya baka patulan ko yun?"

"Kyungsoo naman, makiramdam ka minsan. Kala mo di kita sinusundan tuwing bibili ka sa talipapa? Lagi rin ako nandon pag andun ka. Kala mo di ko nakikita kung pano ka kausapin at tingnan ng tinderong yun?" Singhal niya. "Kala mo sinong gwapo, kung makangiti kapag bumibili ka kulang na lang bigay niya sayo lahat ng saging sa tindahan niya."

"Ano magagawa ko eh pinanganak akong ganito, cute at nakakagigil? Laki ng problema mo saging mo naman yung sinubo ko di naman yung kanya. Saging mo nga lang din nakapasok sa loob ko at may anak na tayo, Jongin, di ako papatol dun. Bwiset ka kung yan talaga pinaparating mo!" Pagtatampo niyang tunay dahil yun na talaga ang pakiramdam niya--na pinagduduhan na ni Jongin ang katapatan niya sa kanya.

"Kyungsoo, teka, sandali!" Kinuha ni Jongin ang palapulsuhan ni Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo naman, di naman yun yung ibig kong sabihin."

Magpapaliwanag pa sana si Jongin pero pinigtas ni Kyungsoo ang kamay ng asawa sa kanya at inirapan siya.

"Ewan ko sayo! Dyan ka na nga!"

"Kyungsoo teka naman..." Pagmamakaawang tawag ni Jongin sa kanya at magkadikit na ang dalawang palad niya. "Di naman kita pinagdududahan. Ayoko lang naman na may iba pang magkagusto sayo bukod sa akin. Akin ka lang, Soo. Ayokong may tumingin sayo na iba. Soo, maniwala ka naman sa akin, oh. Di kita pinagdududahan."

Bumuntong-hininga si Kyungsoo, ngunit di pa rin nabura sa kanyang mukha ang pagka-inis. Pero sa sandaling iyon, pakunwari na lang iyon dahil alam naman niyang di talaga siya pagdududahan ng asawa.

"Oo na! Tumigil ka na." Pasungit niyang sabi at nagpahawak naman siya kay Jongin sa beywang at hinayaan itong halik-halikan ang leeg at pisngi niya.

"Ang ganda ganda mo kasi kaya gusto lang kita ingatan. Puti puti mo tapos ang bango bango pa. Samahan na kita sa palengke para di ka titigan ng mga lalake dun." Sininghot pa ni Jongin ang pagitan ng leeg at balikat ng asawa at akmang hihigop sana dito pero tinulak na siya ni Kyungsoo papalayo at dinuro ng daliri.

"Dyan ka lang. Wag mo ko susundan."

"Kyungsoo!" Ingit ni Jongin na nakanguso pa. Napailing na lang si Kyungsoo sa kanya.

"Deh, wag ka sumama. May tampo pa ako sayo. Dyan ka lang. Wag mo ko susundan." Banta niya habang papalayo sa bahay kubo nila.

Lumakad pasulong si Jongin pero binantaan ulit siya ni Kyungsoo.

"Ops! Sabi dyan ka lang. Pag sinundan mo ko sige ka kila inang ako magpapagabi." Sa totoo niyan, natatawa na si Kyungsoo sa loob niya dahil nakakatawa naman talaga ang itsura ng asawa niyang nag-iingit na parang bata.

"Kyungsoo naman, sasamahan lang naman kita!"

"Deh, dyan ka lang." Huli niyang banta habang minamatahan ang asawa na gusto pa rin siyang sundan papunta sa talipapa.

Pagkatalikod at nang makalayo na sa kubo, napabungisngis si Kyungsoo habang hawak ang kanyang tiyan.

"Yung tatay mo talaga, anak, masyado akong mahal."

 

-

 

Pagdating sa talipapa, hindi na bago kay Kyungsoo na pinagtitinginan siya ng mga ka-baryo tuwing nadadayo sa munti nilang pamilihan.

Mabilis na dumiretso si Kyungsoo sa pwesto ni Sehun.

"Kyungsoo, nandito ka ulit. Naubos mo na naman ba yung saging ko?" Bati ng tinderong si Sehun na naka-puting sando lang at may tuwalyang nakatali sa ulo.

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo at tumingin-tingin rin ng ibang tindang gulay ni Sehun na wala silang pananim ni Jongin sa kanilang bakuran.

"Naubos ko na agad. Kulang pa nga. Bigyan mo nga ako nung may kambal na saging baka sakaling maging kambal yung anak ko." Hagikgik ni Kyungsoo.

"Walang problema! Pilian na kita." Nang makapili, agad na sinupot ni Sehun ang isang piling ng lakatan na ubod ng haba at laki at iniabot kay Kyungsoo. "Nilagyan ko na rin yan ng latundang kambal. Maliit nga lang. Libre na yung kambal."

"Sigurado ka ba?" Gulat na tanong ni Kyungsoo nang iabot ang bayad sa lalaki.

"Sus wala yun. Libre na yung kambal na saging yan na lang din naman yung natitira."

"Naku, salamat talaga ah. Ang sarap sarap naman kasi ng mga saging tinda mo, lagi ko tuloy hinahanap-hanap."

"Syempre saging ko yan kaya masarap. Malinamnam pa."

"Oo nga eh, kaya ayan tuloy yung mister ko pinagseselosan ka. Naglilihi lang naman ako sa saging mo."

"Anong klaseng saging ko yan, Kyungsoo?" Maharot na tanong ni Sehun sa kanyang suki.

Suminghal si Kyungsoo at tumawa saglit. "Sira! Ano pa ba eh di yung literal na saging na tinda mo. Hindi yung, alam mo na..." namula bigla si Kyungsoo at nahiya. "Ano ba yan, may asawa na ako, Sehun, wag kang ano."

Tumawa rin si Sehun. "Ikaw naman, Soo. Di tayo talo. May asawa din ako at buntis din. Magkasing-buwan pa kayo at madalas kita nakukwento sa misis ko."

Lalong namula ang buong mukha ni Kyungsoo dahil nagmukha tuloy na pinaparating niyang may gusto si Sehun sa kanya kaya agad naman din siya nagpaliwanag.

"Uy! Biro lang yun ah. Tsaka di kita pinaghihinalaang may gusto sa akin." Depensa pa ni Kyungsoo. Namumula pa rin siya. "Teka nga pabili ako ng dalandan. Talaga ba? Magkasing-buwan lang kami ng misis mo? San siya naglilihi ngayon?"

"Ikaw ah, may gusto ka ata sa akin ah?" Pabirong sabi ni Sehun na nagpakunot na sa mukha ni Kyungsoo. "Deh, biro lang. Oo, pareho kayo ng asawa ko na buntis pero siya sa totoong saging ko talaga siya naglilihi."

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo sa gulat. "Pwede ba yun?"

Iniabot ni Sehun ang supot ng dalandan at tumango, pero binawi rin niya iyon dahil mukhang paniwalang-paniwala si Kyungsoo.

"Biro lang," Wika niya na may mapanlokong ngiti ngunit pumirme din sa pagkaseryoso. "Sa talong siya naglilihi."

 

-

 

Kinabukasan, naubos na naman ni Kyungsoo ang biling saging galing kay Sehun nang madatnan siya ni Jongin na kakatapos lang sa kambal niyang saging.

"Mahal, bumili ako saging. Ito pa kasi alam ko mauubos mo na naman yang saging mo." Abot ni Jongin sa isang piling at umupo sa tabi ng asawa.

Tinaasan ng kilay ni Kyungsoo ang dalang saging ni Jongin. "Kay Sehun ba na saging yan?"

Bumusangot ang mukha ni Jongin. "Ngayon alam mo na rin pangalan niya."

Tumango lang si Kyungsoo. "Oo, may masama ba dun?" Kumuha siya ng saging na dala ng asawa at kumain habang nakatitig sa kanya si Jongin na may lungkot sa mga mata.

"Wala naman. Sige, idlip muna ako." Tumayo si Jongin at ramdam ni Kyungsoo na nagtampo na ng tuluyan ang asawa sa kanya.

Hinayaan muna niya si Jongin mahimasmasan kaya kumain na lang muna siya ng dala nitong saging. Di naman talaga siya partikular na naglilihi sa tindang saging na galing kay Sehun, sadyang mas gusto lang niya ang pakikitungo ng lalaki sa mga suki niya kesa sa dati niyang pinagbibilhan na walang ibang dinadada kundi chismis tungkol dito't ganyan narindi si Kyungsoo kaya humanap ng ibang pagbibilhan.

Pagkatapos ng pangatlo niyang saging ay napabuntong-hininga si Kyungsoo at dumiretso sa maliit na kama na pinagsasaluhan nilang mag-asawa.

Naroon si Jongin, gising at nakadungaw sa bintana, malayo ang tingin.

Sa itsura ni Jongin sa mga minutong iyon, medyo nagsisi si Kyungsoo sa pag-asta niya sa asawa nitong mga araw. Umupo siya sa tabi nito, kinuha ang kamay at hinaplos ito.

"Akala ko ba iidlip ka. May nasabi ba akong mali kanina?" Pag-aalala ni Kyungsoo.

Tumingin si Jongin sa kanya at pinatong ang kamay sa kanya. "Wala, Soo. Ako naman kasi itong seloso. Pasensya na sayo, mahal. Alam ko dapat di na ako umasta ng ganon dahil mag-asawa naman na tayo at magkaka-supling pa."

Hinawi ni Kyungsoo ang buhok ng asawa at tiningnan siya ng taimtim. "Hayaan mo na yun, Ni. Ako din, gusto ko humingi ng tawad sayo sa pagsagot ko sayo minsan. Pero, ikaw lang naman mahal ko. Gusto ko lang naman ng saging. Ayoko na kasi sa dating pinagbibilhan ko kasi chinichismisan lang ako. Wag ka na malungkot, mahal ah?"

Ngumiti si Jongin ng kay tamis at kay gaan sa kanya, pinulupot niya ang braso sa beywang sa asawa at humalik ito sa pisngi niya. "Wala yun, Soo. Nasobrahan din naman kasi ako sa medyo pagselos. Sa susunod dalhin mo ko dyan sa Sehun na yan ah? Nang makilala ko." Hinaplos niya ang tiyan ng asawa at kiniskis ang ilong sa buhok nito.

Nilatag ni Kyungsoo ang kamay sa ibabaw ng kay Jongin sa tiyan niya at sabi'y, "Oo na. Bukas bili tayo ng saging. Wag na magselos ang pinakamamahal ko, hm?" Kinulong ni Kyungsoo ang mukha ng asawa sa mga palad niya at humalik ng mariin rito.

Sa halik na hatid ni Kyungsoo ay siyang sukli ng malapad na ngiti ni Jongin sa kanya.

 

-

 

Kinabukasan, nasa talipapa ang mag-asawa ng umaga.

Magkahawak sila ng kamay habang sinusuyod ang maliit na pamilihan papunta sa pwesto ni Sehun nang biglang huminto si Jongin at hinigpitan ang hawak sa kamay ni Kyungsoo.

"Kyung, dun na lang kaya tayo sa pwesto ni Baekhyun? May saging din naman siya eh." Nguso ni Jongin sa asawa na hindi makapaniwala sa biglang pag-atras ni Jongin sa pagpapakilala kay Sehun.

"Jongin, ayoko bumili kay Baekhyun, chichismisan lang tayo nun!" Bwelta ni Kyungsoo na ikinagulat ni Jongin.

"Si Baekhyun yung chismosang pinagbibilhan mo noon?" Gulat na tanong ni Jongin.

"Oo, siya at walang iba kaya halika na bumili na tayo ng saging kay Sehun kung gusto mo makauwi ng maaga at mahalikan ako!"

Hindi nakatanggi si Jongin at nagpahila na ng tuluyan kay Kyungsoo sa pwesto ni Sehun.

Naka-sandong itim ang lalaki at may tuwalya sa leeg. Batak ang mga braso, malaki ang pangangatawan at hindi na itatanggi pa ni Jongin--may itsura naman talaga ang tinderong binabalik-balikan ni Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo! Tinanghali ka ata." Nagliwanag ang mga mata ni Sehun nang makita ang suki at ang asawa nito.

"Sehun, asawa ko pala, gusto ka makilala." Akap ni Kyungsoo sa braso ni Jongin at nakangiti sa kanya ng pagkaganda. "Jongin, Sehun. Sehun, Jongin."

"Ikaw pala yun. Madalas kita nakikita sa bukid nila Manong Junmyeon. Malapit lang kasi kami roon nakatira. Ikaw pala ang bukambibig ng suki kong si Kyungsoo." Iniabot nito ang kamay kay Jongin, ngunit si Jongin hindi ito kinuha kaya napatingin si Sehun kay Kyungsoo at napasiko naman si Kyungsoo sa asawa.

"Uh, mukhang di ako gusto ng asawa mo, Kyungsoo?"

Minatahan ni Kyungsoo si Jongin. "Uy, ano ba. Kaya nga tayo pumunta dito para makilala mo si Sehun. 'Kala ko ba gusto mo siya makilala ha?"

Wala pa rin palang tiwala si Jongin sa tinderong paborito ni Kyungsoo. "May gusto 'to sayo--"

"Sehun, nabayaran ko na yung baboy kay Jongdae--" Isang babae ang pumasok sa pwesto ni Sehun at nang mapansin sina Kyungsoo ay ngumiti ito sa kanila at tumingin ulit kay Sehun at humalik sa pisngi ng lalaki. "May sukli pa pero idadaan na lang daw niya mamaya sa atin sa bahay."

Isang higanteng ngiti ang pumalibot sa mukha ni Sehun at bigla niyang pinatong ang bisig niya palibot sa balikat ng babaeng pumasok bigla sa eksena nilang tatlo. "Nga pala, asawa ko. Magkasing buwan kayo, Kyungsoo. Yoonhee, eto si Kyungsoo yung madalas ko ikwento na suki ko." Ngumisi siya pagkatapos at tumingin kay Jongin. "Ganda ng asawa ko di ba?" May diin sa pagsabi niya ng salitang "asawa" at napanganga si Jongin sa kanilang harapan.

Napa-aray si Sehun bigla dahil kinurot siya ng asawa sa tagiliran at maligalig na binati si Kyungsoo. "Mahiya ka nga sa mga suki mo ang landi mo na naman. Teka, ikaw pala yun! Lagi ka kinukwento sa akin ni Sehun. Ikaw pala yung may selosong asawa!"

Nagkamayan ang dalawang buntis at napapilit ng ngiti si Kyungsoo dahil sa deskripsyon ni Yoonhee tungkol sa kanya. Pero totoo naman, siya lang naman yung may selosong asawa. "Hehe, ako nga."

Samantala, gulat na gulat si Jongin sa nakikita. Si Sehun pala ay may-asawa na rin pala. Sa gulat niya tungkol sa impormasyong ito, napatingin siya kay Kyungsoo ngunit kinurot din siya ng asawa sa tagiliran at napa-aray.

Tinawanan lang siya ni Kyungsoo nang ngumuso siya sa kanya, sabay sabi, "Ano? Selos ka pa ha? Ano? Gusto mo pa ng halik ko mamaya o hindi na?" Hamon ni Kyungsoo sa kanya na magpakilala na ng mabuti kay Sehun ng walang bahid ng pagkairita.

Sa huli, iniabot din ni Jongin ang kamay kay Sehun para pormal na magpakilala rito. "Jongin, pre. Ikinagagalak kong makilala ka."

Kinuha naman din ito ni Sehun at ngumiti sa kanya. "Ako rin, pre. Pero, di ko type mister mo kaya wag ka mag-alala, sa isa lang ako pumapatol kundi sa maganda kong misis."

_para sa masarap na halik ng asawa kong sobrang sarap kapiling..._

 

-

 

Sa hindi inaasahan, naging magkaibigan si Jongin at Sehun at ngayo'y nag-iinuman sa harap ng bahay nila Kyungsoo.

Lambanog ang tungga nilang dalawa habang ang mga buntis na asawa ay abala sa pag-uusap tungkol sa kanilang pagbubuntis at sa mga hinaing nila tungkol sa kanilang mga asawa.

"Sobrang seloso niyan ng asawa ko. Lalo na noon nung di pa kami kasal, naku, muntik ko na iwanan." Kwento ni Kyungsoo habang kumakain ng kambal na mga saging na dala ni Sehun at Yoonhee para sa kanya dahil gusto niya talaga ng kambal na anak.

"Si Sehun naman malandi yan sa mga suki niya. Suki rin niya kasi ako noon. Nilandi ako, eh ako 'tong si marupok nagkagusto yun pala malandi talaga siya. Pero swerte ako nagustuhan, kaso ako yung selosa sa aming dalawa. Pag nagsungit pa naman ako ubod ng tagal suyo siya ng suyo hanggang sa bumigay din ako." Kwento naman ni Yoonhee habang kumakain ng manggang hilaw.

"Ay ewan ko ba sa mga asawa nating yan. Pero tingnan mo sila ngayon, matalik na magkaibigan na ngayon." Ngiti ni Kyungsoo habang nakadungaw sa bintana sa kusina nila at kumakain ng saging na panglima na niya.

"Oo nga at walang saysay ang pinag-uusapan." Sabi ni Yoonhee habang pareho silang nakikinig sa usapan ng mga asawa nila. Tumawa ang dalawa at sabay napahaplos sa kanilang mga siyam na buwan ng tiyan na ngayo'y kahit anong oras ay pwede na silang manganak.

Sa labas ng bahay, di pa naman ganoon ka-lasing (o lasing na) ang magkaibigan, pero mainit na ang pagtatalo nila tungkol sa kanilang mga asawa.

"Di pre, mas maganda mister ko! Kita mo naman sobrang kinis. Ang lambot lambot pa kapag hinahalikan ko. Kahit lalake yan, tangina gandang ganda ako." Depensa ni Jongin habang nilalagyan ni Sehun ang baso niya ng lambanog.

"Tangina, pre, etong misis ko yung mas maganda. Dahil kung mas maganda mister mo eh di sana nilandi ko na noon nung naging suki ko siya!" Biro ni Sehun at natawa sa sariling sinabi.

Tinungga ni Jongin ang baso at padabog na binaba ito sa kanilang kahoy na lamesa.

"Tangina, sinasabi mo bang panget si Kyungsoo ko ha?" Galit na sabi ni Jongin sa kaibigan. "Ano? Balak mo rin talaga siya landiin non no? Gago ka!" Napatayo si Jongin, ngunit si Sehun ay tumatawa-tawa lang habang umiinom.

"Sabi ko kung mas maganda siya kesa sa asawa ko, dun ko lang siya lalandiin. Kaso hinde eh. Walang tatalo sa ganda ng asawa ko. Maganda na, masarap pa!" Diin ni Sehun habang pumapalakpak at tumatawa.

"Mas maganda nga si Kyungsoo babes ko! Wag ka nga epal dyan!" Simangot ni Jongin bago naupo at tumungga pa ulit. "Masarap din asawa ko. Tangina mas masarap pa sa manok na paborito ko kaya inaraw-araw ko noon magkaanak lang kami!"

"Wow, pre, hayok na hayok?"

"Eh puta maganda na, malaman pa. Sarap kainin! Sarap na sarap din naman siya kapag sinusubo ako!" Nagtawanan silang dalawa dala ng pagkakaintindihan at pagkakumportable sa isa't-isa tungkol sa malisyosong usapan nila.

"Pareho tayo, pre!"

Nag-apir at nagkasundo ang dalawa sa huli.

 

"Walang kwenta pinag-uusapan nila. Di ko talaga sila maunawaan kung minsan--" Iling ni Kyungsoo nang mapatingin siya kay Yoonhee na nakahawak sa kanyang tiyan at napapaaray. "Yoonhee--"

Napakapit si Yoonhee sa kamay ni Kyungsoo nang mapansin niya na pumutok na pala ang panubigan nito.

"M-Manganganak na ako...Kyungsoo, bilis tawagin mo si Sehun!"

 

"Gago, makita ko lang tinititigan asawa ko ng mga panget na lalake sa tabi, gustong-gusto ko na dukutin mga mata nila tsaka ipalapa sa kalabaw ni Manong Junmyeon." Kwento ni Jongin habang pababa na ang araw sa natatanaw na bukid.

"Nako, yung misis ko yung selosa pero minsan tangina, pre, nakakaburat yung mga lalaking tingin din nang tingin sa misis ko gusto ko sila jombagin kase malay naten aswang pala kaya tinititigan asawa ko." Singhal ni Sehun at napahilamos ng mukha.

 

"Sehun! Sehun! Si Yoon---ah--" Napahinto si Kyungsoo pagtapak sa labas at humawak sa malaking tiyan niya. Yun pala, pumutok na rin ang panubigan nito. "JONGIN!!!! AHHHHH!!!"

"UGHHHHHHH SEHUN PUTANGINA LALABAS NA ANAK MO!!!" Sigaw naman ng isa pang buntis sa loob na si Yoonhee.

Natigil ang dalawa sa pag-iinom at napatingin sa direksyon ng kani-kanilang mga asawa. Si Yoonhee sa loob, si Kyungsoo sa labas lang ng pinto ng kubo. Ilang segundo ang lumipas nang napahiyaw muli ang mga asawa sa sakit na nararamdaman nilang dalawa animo'y nagkokontesan sa kung sino ang may pinakamalakas ang paghiyaw.

Dahil dito, nagsitinginan sina Jongin at Sehun at may bahid na ng pagkataranta sa kanilang mga mukha bago takbuhin ang mga sariling asawa na magbibigay silang na sa kanilang mga panganay ano mang oras ng mga sandaling iyon.

 


End file.
